


Don't Know How

by StevetheIcecube



Series: Out of Control [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The energy took over. And it just leaves Tony wondering what or who he was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know How

Do you understand what's going on?

I didn't think so. No one does. I'm that unsolvable algorithm, a million variables unclear. The tempest, a whirlwind of energy. A void, sucking everyone in as they watch, fascinated. They can't not watch. They just have to keep up.

Everyone tries to solve me. Everyone. No one can. There have been whole conferences of psychologists who try, they run all the labels and they still fail.

I just keep going. I don't really remember the time when I wasn't always going. It's fuzzy. A blur of energy.

Well, everything is a blur of energy now. I can't control it. I move so much, faster than everyone, babbling so quickly that no one listens anymore.

No one can do anything but admit that I am the smartest and no one can rival me.

People say that I'm not human. People say I'm a form of demon. A hellish creature who can never /understand/. Who can never understand that they aren't wanted.

Everyone thinks I've locked myself out of the world and I don't know what's going on or what they say about me.

But I do. It hurts.

It hurts to stand still, too. I try to do that a lot. Douse my feverish skin with water. Stand completely still.

It /hurts/. I start burning up. One time I physically caught fire. It didn't harm me. Heat doesn't. Electricity doesn't. I hate it. It sets me apart even more.

Whenever I think these things, I twitch. Damn, I'm always doing something. But when I think about myself, I stop and twitch.

It makes me wonder who I was before the energy took over and everything I used to know blurred into a messy heap of things just out of my reach.

I've forgotten. No one I knew before stuck around. Some of them died. But no one ever tells me, no one writes about me from before. Or says anything.

I'm just the Tony Stark of now. I don't know how to be anything but energy.

**Author's Note:**

> This may change to a multi-chap. I'm happy with how it turned out.


End file.
